Joge Joge no Mi
The Joge Joge no Mi is a paramecia type devil fruit that allows the user Scale objects and people up and down making the user a Scaling Human. In english this fruit is called the Scale Scale fruit. It was eaten by Kanjou Munashii. Joge means "up and down" in japanese which indicates the fruits growing and shrinking uses. Appearance The fruit looks like a watermelon sized raspberry that has spikes on each berry but these spikes are not harmful to the eater. Usage The user of the fruit uses the powers for various purposes but mainly uses it for combat. Strengths The first and foremost strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to shrink and grow things by absorbing the Scale of something or some one and then giving the scale to another object. Another major strength is that the user can affect living things as well by either absorbing their scale to shrink them or by giving them more scale to make them grow bigger. A good strength is that the user can give things scale from a certain range and distance. Weaknesses Aside from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, the user, to absorb scale, must be touching the object with his hand. He can both give and take scale by touch and give scale by range but must physically touch with his bare hand to shrink things by absoring scale. Also the user cannot absorb or give scale to something non physical like fire or energy or gasses though he can still with solids and liquids. The user themselves do not grow bigger the more scale the have absorbed the simply contain the "Scale energy" and if they exhaust their absorbed supply then they can release their scale at an opponent but then the user will begin to shrink. Attacks Kyūshū tatchi: (English: Absorbing touch) By touching an object or person the user shinks them to a'' desirable size and stores their scale energy. '''Surō o sukēruappu:' (English: Scale up throw) An orb of red energy appears around the users hand, the user then throws the orb at something and the object doubles in size. If used on an object already hit by one of these then the size will keep increasing by the first amount until stopped. Sō tō o kakudai: '('English: Scale up double throw) The same as Scale up throw except the user has an orb on each hand usually used on two seperate objects near or next to each other like walls to crush opponents for example. Sukēru shōgeki: '('English: Scale bombardment) The user launches scale orbs one after the other at objects etc. until the user runs out of scale or stops themselves. Sukēru bakudan: '('English: Scale bomb) The user, between both hands creates a large scale orb and throws it causing everything in it's radius to grow bigger. Hishifīrudo: '('English: Caltrop field) The user flings loads of caltrops on the field and then uses a scale bomb and throws it into the middle of the caltrops making them all grow at once causing them to stab and pierce objects and people around them. Sukērufīrudo: Bāsutoritān!: '('English: Scale field: Burst return!) The user creates a giant red dome the user then unleashes waves of Scale Energy making everything in the area return to it's original size. This technique can leave whole areas devestated. Ritān yobun'na bāsuto: '('English: Burst return extra) After releasing all of his energy the user then pushes harder and further with his own scale making everything in the dome even bigger and shrinking himself at the same time. (This fruit has been gifted to Masterreaper by User:OPsaurus) Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:OPsaurus Category:Masterreaper